


【盾铁/授翻】只为你按摩/All I Ever Knead is You  by janonny

by HBHD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Avengers Tower, Cat Tony Stark, Comedy, Dog Steve Rogers, Fluff, Humor, Indecent amounts of fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBHD/pseuds/HBHD
Summary: Tony有一名私人瑞典按摩师，他给他发工资，但实际上Tony已经很多年没有见过他了。他去过两个疗程，但当一个陌生人抚摸他的全身、在他身上留下不熟悉的气味时，他完全没办法放松下来，他无法去享受按摩。大多数时候，他虽然会预订，但结果只会在工作间里敲敲打打、修修补补，并且告诉所有人不要联系他，因为他在做按摩。但这种情况即将改变。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	【盾铁/授翻】只为你按摩/All I Ever Knead is You  by janonny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/gifts), [Stony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony/gifts).



> 这篇是《猫狗大战》的续集（感谢janonny太太给了我翻译授权，大力推荐大家看）。猫狗大战系列总共有三篇，这是第二篇，红区/AO3搜索“猫狗大战”有第一篇译文，全系列英文原文也在AO3（如果可以魔法上网的话。在这里表白一下前篇翻译太太！翻译得超棒！）接下来我也会陆续将第三篇翻译完。每一篇都可以看做独立的故事，连续性并不大，没看过前篇也无须担心接不起来。  
> 这里提一下变形者，变形者有兽人（？）和动物两种形态，可以在两者间自由切换，兽人形态会有尾巴等动物特征。Tony的动物形态是黑足猫（强烈建议大家去搜搜看），Steve是金毛犬。  
> 为达到翻译效果、符合中文语境，部分译文内容同原文会有出入，建议有条件可去阅读原文。第一次翻译，不喜请叉出去，接受批评建议但不接受谩骂。若OOC则我的锅。  
> Lf you're ready，read it！

Tony有一名私人瑞典按摩师，他给他发工资，但实际上Tony已经很多年没有见过他了。他去过两个疗程，但当一个陌生人抚摸他的全身、在他身上留下不熟悉的气味时，他完全没办法放松下来，他无法去享受按摩。大多数时候，他虽然会预订，但结果只会在工作间里敲敲打打、修修补补，并且告诉所有人不要联系他，因为他在做按摩。  
  
因此，当Steve提议一起去做一次双人按摩的时候，Tony极不情愿，但还是答应了。Steve说在Natasha给他推荐了那里的按摩师后，他就成为了那的忠实顾客，他发誓那里的按摩技术棒极了。Tony一口咬定他们肯定是群神秘杀手，但也认同他们的按摩技术一定很好，因为他们的掩护做得好到让Natasha都认可了他们。  
  
那里肯定会有对他来说没有任何作用的舒缓音乐和适合所有类型变形人的无味空气，Tony带着这些想法去了。他想象着会有一名按摩师，用他那令人赞叹的前臂肌肉和肱二头肌为Steve轻柔而又有力地按摩，因为你可能得足够强壮才能让史蒂夫的肌肉在按摩中放松下来。  
  
而相反，给Tony按摩的是一位年长苗条的泰国女士，她告诉Tony称呼她Thahom，然后命令他走到一边。  
  
“脱掉衣服，穿上这条卷裹裤然后躺下。”她用一种与她相貌不符的严肃语气说道。当看到Tony没有听她的话马上行动起来时，她竖起的耳朵烦躁地在空中轻轻弹了一下。根据她那又长又厚的黑马尾辫，Tony判断她应该是一位马类变形者。眼下她正变得越来越暴躁。  
  
Tony同Steve小声说，  
“我觉得她按摩师的掩护做得真不怎么样。”  
  
“她不是杀手，Tony。”Steve说道，他叹了口气。  
  
“那是你这么认为。”Tony回答到，他仍对此持怀疑态度。  
  
“我希望你明白如果你不按我说的做会怎么样。在我回来的时候你应该已经把衣服换好了。”Thahom女士跟Tony说。  
  
然后她就出去了。Tony发出一声轻微的喵叫声，他转过头瞪大眼睛看向Steve，一副马上就要劝Steve跟他一起从这里逃走的模样。但Steve制止了他，他躬下身去蹭Tony的脸颊。这真不公平，他们的气味混合在一起，而Tony很容易因此放松下来。  
  
“来吧，我们一起换衣服。”Steve一边说，一边哄着Tony，让他不情不愿地换了衣服。  
  
改变……并没有预想中那么容易。  
  
你看，Tony是个工程师，还是个天才，而裤子应该只是一块能裹住他的腿和屁股、后面再有个洞以便他舒展尾巴的布料。不应该这儿那儿的乱缝一堆东西。当他好不容易安顿好尾巴，又发现穿系带的洞小到找不着……不管怎样，Tony是个天才，这意味着他不需要知道怎样穿一条卷裹裤。而这也是Steve为什么在这里的原因。   
  
“你太夸张了。”Steve亲吻Tony的脸颊，低声回应他嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨。Steve的尾巴正开心地晃着，这让Tony更想抱怨了，他不应该被此逗乐的。  
  
至少这条卷裹裤摸起来非常非常舒服，并且完全没有任何气味。Tony对此还算满意，他们知道如何将按摩变成一种平静又让人安定的体验。没有上衣，所以按摩大概是赤裸上身做的。他们都坐在自己那张单人窄床上，床是硬木做的，上面铺了一层很薄的床垫。Ooh，加热过的床垫。Tony愉悦地哼着歌，感受着身下的温暖。  
  
可以看到Steve赤裸的上身算是不穿上衣做按摩的一个好处，这真是一种美妙的消遣。至少Tony可以盯着他超乎常人的宽阔肩膀和丰满胸肌来打发一点时间，根据Tony以往的经验，即使他大张开双臂都无法环抱住Steve。Tony十分确定Steve在把他们的衣服扔进准备好的篮子里的时候又炫耀了一下他的肌肉，真是一只不知廉耻的狗狗。  
  
Thahom女士像是有第六感一样，知道他们换好了衣服，带着另一位年轻一点的女士回来了。Kanokwan小姐，Steve认识她，看样子这次应该就是她来给他做按摩了。Kanokwan小姐看起来非常和蔼可亲。她微笑着，双手合十冲他们鞠了一躬。她脖子上闪闪发亮的黑色鳞片表明她应该是某种爬行动物变形者。  
  
当Kanokwan朝Steve的床走过去的时候，Tony几乎脱口而出他想要换人，但他怕如果他真说了，Thahom女士会杀了他。在她严厉地注视下，Tony不情不愿地趴在床上，把脸卡在床尾的洞上。床洞边铺的一次性纸巾又新又干净，没有一点以往顾客的气味。  
  
从那时起，Tony改变了对按摩的看法。当然，有些事情还是同他想象中的一样，例如四周昏暗的灯光和身下温热的硬床。这里的装潢虽豪华但实用，既有漂亮的古董椅子可供他们休息，又有精致的编织篮可以放衣服。  
  
然后Thahom女士打开了一个罐子，一股刺鼻的气味在空气中弥漫开来。Tony全身的毛都炸了起来。“这是万金油，对你有好处。”Thahom女士对此只是简略解释了一下。  
  
当她开始按摩时，Tony不得不强迫自己去放松。  
  
“放松。”Thahom女士跟Tony说，因为很明显他依旧很僵硬。  
  
Thahom女士表现地并不温柔。她爬上床，用手掌大力按压他的双脚和小腿，一路向上按到大腿。然后她用膝盖顶住Tony的大腿肌肉，这又疼又舒服，一种他无法言语的紧张感在她持续地按压下释放出来。  
  
“你还是不放松。”Thahom女士在下床走开前抱怨着，她用舌头发出一声咔嗒的声响。等她再回来时，用东西盖住了Tony的后脑勺。  
  
Tony毛茸茸的耳朵因为这毫无征兆的举动，受惊地向后倒去。但随即从布料中渗出的气味包围了他。  
  
这是一股友好的气味。它温暖又安全，像在午后充满阳光的画室里，还有一只手温柔地抚摸他的耳朵，让他想发出心满意足的呼噜呼噜声。  
  
是Steve的气味。  
  
那一定是Steve的衬衫，上面沾满了他的气味。这也令Tony身上全是Steve的气味，他差点因此发出一声满意的呼噜声。当Thahom女士再次开始按压他的肌肉，Tony发现自己终于可以放松下来了。  
  
她的按摩简直是痛苦和舒适这两种感觉最矛盾的结合体。她用小臂挤压他的下背部，一种莫名的紧张感突然袭来。当她从下到上，一路用力按压脊柱至肩胛的过程中，Tony听到他背部某处发出砰的一声，这刺激地他想要挥动尾巴，但Thahom女士把它轻轻地压在了他的大腿下面。她继续用手肘按压他肩胛骨周围僵硬的肌肉，反复敲打那些他从未意识到的肌肉组织，直到按摩带来的那种深深的酸痛感慢慢减轻。她抓过Tony的右手折到后背上，然后持续用力按压他的背部肌肉，直到他发出嘶嘶声，但当她放开后，他也发出了一声愉悦的“mrrp”。  
  
Tony沉浸在按摩里，几乎没有注意到Steve在被按摩得特别舒服的时候发出了几声轻微的叹息。  
  
等到Thahom女士在他肩膀上涂上万金油，然后用力按压的时候，他在惊人的放松感中呻吟出声，他的尾巴在大腿下方动来动去，想要弹到空中晃一晃。她用指关节按压着他的肩膀和脖子，直到Tony瘫在床上，感觉自己变成了一团无骨的肉球。她将他的尾巴从大腿下面抽了出来，从尾巴尖开始，用拇指轻轻按揉，这感觉又奇怪又舒服。他尾巴和耳朵上的绒毛都舒服地反复立起又放下。  
  
等到她让他坐起来，开始活动身体做一些剧烈到能抻断脊柱的拉伸运动时，Tony已经完全放开了。这次她让他仰面躺下，扭动他的腰部，拉伸他的腿部，甚至反复敲击他臀部的某处，Tony就像一根软面条一样任由她摆弄。  
  
“猫可以抻得很长。”Thahom女士用一种导师的语气跟Kanokwan小姐说，即使她不太可能是学徒，毕竟她看上去三十岁左右，给Steve按摩的手法也很老道。但她点点头，留心Thahom女士手上的动作。Thahom女士摁住Tony一边肩膀，反方向扭动他的腰臀直到他的膝盖挂在床边上，Tony感觉他的脊椎被拧得像一条麻花。一连串清脆的咔吧声伴随着强烈的舒适感顺着脊柱一路向下。他的尾巴抽动，手指也因为这种陌生而又舒适的感觉蜷缩起来。  
  
“Mrp。”Tony无意识地发出一声短促的尖叫，瞪大眼睛盯着Thahom女士。  
  
Steve在Kanokwan小姐对他做同样的动作前轻笑出声，而当他扭动背部做拉伸的时候，他又小声地吠了一声。  
  
等到Thahom女士说他可以走的时候，Tony平躺在床上，一动不动。  
  
  
“你需要做更多次按摩，”她断言道，“你的背部就像个巨大的结。”  
  
然后她就出去了。Kanokwan小姐看上去有点尴尬，但她只是朝他们微微鞠了一躬，并说，  
“外面有热茶。请慢慢来。”  
  
Tony盯着天花板，直到Steve的脸占据了他的视线。  
  
“感觉好吗？”Steve笑着问道。  
  
Tony想点头，但他觉得他已经没法活动头或者身体的其他任何部位了。  
  
“带我回家。”Tony含糊不清地说。  
  
Steve摇摇头，扶他坐了起来。  
“你真是一只被宠坏了的猫咪。”  
  
Tony只是把头靠在Steve肩上，嗅着他身上混合着万金油味的气味，那熟悉又令他愉悦的、温暖又阳光的气味。  
  
“我是被你宠坏的猫咪。”Tony说，当他可以主动施展魅力的时候，为什么不把握住这个机会呢？  
  
这绝对奏效了，因为Steve露出一个充满爱意的傻笑。然后他伸手搂住Tony的腰，在他耳朵尖上亲了一下。  
  
Tony短暂地闭上眼睛叹息，他感觉身体非常放松，这让他持续地从胸腔里发出一阵阵舒服的呼噜呼噜声。他现在认为来做按摩真是一个超棒的主意。   
  
Steve不理解为什么之前他需要哄着Tony才能去做一次双人按摩，而现在Tony几乎每周都会去做按摩。Tony应该得到所有他想得到的照顾，他值得被如此对待。  
  
除了每周一次，Tony身上散发着万金油……和其他人的气味。  
  
在做完按摩后的几个小时里，Tony身上几乎总是残留着Thahom女士的气味。有时候是其他人的，那可能是Thahom女士不在。这很荒谬，因为这是她们的工作，而且Tony身上的气味只能存留几个小时，在那之后Tony再闻起来就更像他们团队，像Pepper、像Rhodey，像Steve和家的气味。  
  
但他还是不舒服。  
  
每次Steve按摩完回来，Tony总是要呆在他周围，而且他非常享受那些时候，所以Steve决定他要在处理这个问题上试着模仿Tony。  
  
当下一次Tony按摩回来后，Steve采取了行动。  
  
“那么……你想做一次按摩吗？”  
  
这并不是Steve想说的，但他满脑子充斥着按摩，他忍不住去想，覆盖掉其他人气味最好的方式就是把Tony的脚趾到耳朵尖都按揉一遍。而且这是一个非常直接又无懈可击的方法。  
  
Tony冲Steve眨了眨眼睛。  
“我刚做完按摩。Thahom女士又没有空，但Kanokwan小姐的按摩技术也很棒。我尝试雇Thahom女士做我的永久按摩师，而她只是当面嘲笑了我一番。虽然知道那家店都是她的，但我还是很伤心，她甚至都没有考虑一下我的提议。”  
  
Tony抱怨着，但他尾巴在身后弓起的方式表明，他并没有为此感到受伤。Steve现在很清楚Tony特别喜欢跟能接受他胡说八道的人讲讲废话。  
  
“我知道你刚做了一次按摩，但是……我想你可能还想再来一次。你不是喜欢按摩吗？”Steve尽力了，虽然他知道这些话一点说服力都没有。  
  
Tony微微歪了一下头，然后突然会意地笑了。  
“好吧，我并不介意再做一次按摩。看来今天我要被额外娇惯一次了。”  
  
当Tony从Steve身边走过时，他有意轻轻碰了他一下，Steve情不自禁地靠近他，也轻轻蹭了一下他的脸颊。  
  
总而言之，这是一次成功的按摩。Tony脱光了衣服，Steve将无味油涂遍了他的每一寸肌肤。每 一 寸。从Tony曲起的脚趾，到肌肉放松的大腿，再到他的指尖，甚至还有他天鹅绒般柔软的耳朵。以及……其他更令人兴奋的部位。  
  
当然，Steve可能并不是真的擅长给人按摩，毕竟这是他第一次做。但是Tony对此没有任何怨言，结束的时候他们都很满足。而且最重要的是，他们身上都沾满了对方的气味，Tony身上一点其他人的气味都没有了。  
  
但这并不能阻止Steve在他们起床的时候把他的衬衫递给了Tony。  
  
“这是你的T恤。”Tony指出。  
  
Steve把目光移开，他开始收集Tony的衣服。  
“你喜欢穿我的T恤。”  
  
Tony发出一声吱吱喳喳的轻笑，愉快地赞同了Steve的话。  
  
“是的我喜欢。”Tony套上衣服，衬衫松松垮垮地挂在他身上。每次他穿Steve的衣服，看起来总是可爱又迷人。  
  
Steve把Tony所有带有万金油味和其他人气味的衣服都扔进了洗衣篮里。  
  
“你表现得太明显了。”Tony说着，从后面抱住了Steve，贴紧他赤裸的后背。Steve的尾巴夹在他们身体中间，但并不影响它此刻开心地晃了起来。  
  
“我第一次按摩回来的时候你也表现得很明显，你赶我去洗澡，让我把其他人的气味都冲干净了才准碰你。”Steve说着，随即意识到他的语气像是在耍小脾气。  
  
Tony再次用脸颊去蹭他的脖子，这让Steve很放松。Tony把头靠在Steve肩上，以一副十分愉快的语调说道：“我不是那个意思。我的意思是你不必再刻意隐瞒你的想法。我知道你是怎么想的了，下次你可以直接把我押进浴室，这样我们就都能确保我身上干干净净的，什么气味也没有。”他的话语间夹杂着一阵阵呼噜声。“等到下次我们再去做双人按摩，或者你自己去做完之后，我肯定也会这么做。”  
  
Steve在Tony怀里转了个身，双手环住他的腰，回蹭他的脸颊，亲吻他的发梢，然后满足地吸了一下，全是Tony好闻的气味。“我喜欢给你按摩。而且……按摩真的有好处。”  
  
“那你想给我按摩多少次就按摩多少次。”Tony喃喃道，再次发出一阵低沉的呼噜声。  
  
Steve笑了。  
“我希望你能受得了频繁做按摩的辛苦。”  
  
“Oh，我绝对能忍受得了这种‘辛苦’的，好吗。”Tony边说边冲他抛了个媚眼。  
  
“那……听起来可不怎么样。”Steve笑着摇摇头。  
  
但是Tony看起来非常自鸣得意。  
“无论怎样反正我让你笑了。”  
  
“这就是你对我的影响了。”Steve深情地说。  
  
“等等，你的意思是说我幽默风趣，还是你经常嘲笑我？”Tony有些生气地问道。  
  
Steve俯身亲吻他，不停地吻着，直到Tony顺从地窝在他怀里回吻他。在Tony的嘟囔声变为好听的呼噜声后，Steve压着他的嘴唇笑了。  
  
  
后记  
  
互相按摩成了他们的一种常态。Tony似乎特别喜欢给Steve按摩，很可能因为这是一个可以用手摸遍Steve全身并且彻底标记他的好借口。有时候Tony甚至会在按摩过程中停下来，用脸去蹭Steve身上离他最近的部位，并且对他这些明显的气味标记行为不做丝毫掩饰。  
  
Steve对此没有任何怨言。  
  
不过有时候，Tony太……专注于按摩了，他会陷入一种恍惚的按摩状态。考虑到Tony是一位猫类变形者，Steve应该预料到这个问题的。  
  
“Tony……”Steve试着喊他。  
  
Tony没有反应，继续揉来揉去，他双眼紧闭，不断重复着手上的动作，像是可以一直这样做下去。  
  
“Tony，你已经揉了我胸十分钟了。”Steve又试着喊了他一次。  
  
Tony缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，他的眼神还有些呆滞，手掌继续做着揉捏的动作，按捏挤压Steve的左胸，然后是右胸。  
  
这已经不是Tony第一次在按摩中陷入这种踩奶状态里出不来了。上一次他在Steve背上按了二十分钟。Steve对此既享受又觉得有些尴尬。  
  
这次，Steve平躺着，他能亲眼看到Tony睫毛下垂，好似忘我地揉捏着Steve那无可否认的壮硕胸肌。  
  
Steve笑了，Tony看起来像被他自己这种揉捏的动作催眠了。这点笑声好像稍稍打破了Tony恍惚的状态。Tony眨眨眼睛，惊讶地抬起头来。然后他低下头看着自己手上的动作。Steve期待着Tony恢复意识，也许那之后他会脸红，或者向他道歉。  
  
令他惊讶的是，Tony只是趴下把脸贴在了Steve胸上，并没有做任何解释。然后他开始用脸蹭Steve的胸。  
  
“这最棒了。”Tony说，他没有进一步解释什么。这似乎是他唯一能说的了。  
  
他甚至直接把脸埋进Steve胸里，并且开始发出呼噜呼噜的声音，Steve笑着抱住他。尽管Tony的按摩往往会变得如此与众不同，但它们确实成为了Steve一周中最精彩的部分。他闭上眼睛，在Tony深沉快乐的隆隆声和温暖的气味里心满意足地睡着了。


End file.
